1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buttonhole and articles using such a buttonhole.
2. Description of the Related Art
A button has been widely used as a fastening tool for fastening clothing apparel or the like, in general, the attachment of one element to another element. Normally, a button B, as shown in FIG. 33, is fastened in such a manner that an upper cloth 114 in which a buttonhole 111 is formed is overlapped on a lower cloth 113 in which a button B is provided, and the button B is inserted in the buttonhole 111 from a reverse side of the upper cloth 114 to be exposed on a front side thereof. Such a buttonhole 111 is normally formed in a linear shape having a length larger than a diameter of the button B.
When the buttonhole 111 is formed too large, the button B can be easily fastened, however, the button B, once fastened, can be often undesirably unfastened. On the contrary, when the buttonhole 111 is formed too small, in order to prevent the button B from being undesirably unfastened, it can become difficult, if not impossible, to fasten the button B in the buttonhole 111.
In addition, when the button B fastened in the buttonhole 111 is pulled in the longitudinal direction of the buttonhole 111, a thread 116 for sewing the button B on the lower cloth 113 contacts an end of the buttonhole 111, and the end of the buttonhole 111 is urged by a force toward a lower direction of the cloth, as shown in FIG. 34. As a counteraction to the force, the upper cloth 114 outside the buttonhole 111 is urged by a force toward the button B (arrow C) direction. As a result, the upper cloth 114, on an edge portion along an external periphery of the buttonhole B bends upward to lose shape of the upper cloth 114. Also, the thread 116 contacts the end of the buttonhole 111, which may cause rending or tearing of the buttonhole 111.
Further, the button B itself may be made to have various colors and designs, and there already exists many ornamental buttons. However, there have not been so many buttonholes to demonstrate a novel ornamental design in cooperation with the button B.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a buttonhole, in which the button can be easily fastened, the button, once fastened, is not often undesirably unfastened, and a deformation and rending of the upper cloth may be prevented. It is also another object of the present invention to provide various ornamental articles using such a buttonhole.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, there is provided a buttonhole formed in a first element having a front side and a reverse side, a button provided on a second element covered by the first element, the button being insertable through the buttonhole from the reverse side of the first element so as to be exposed on the front side of the first element comprising a buttonhole body through which the button is inserted so as to fasten the first element to the second element and a reinforcing member provided on the first element for partially covering the buttonhole body from a longitudinal end thereof, the reinforcing member fixed at a fixing portion longitudinally spaced from an end of the buttonhole.
According to the present invention, as the reinforcing member is provided and fixed on the first element at a fixing portion longitudinally spaced from the buttonhole body, the reinforcing member partially covering the buttonhole body does not interfere with the button being inserted from the reverse side of the first element. Thus, the button can be easily fastened in the buttonhole. Also, an opening of the buttonhole of the front side is narrowed by the reinforcing member, the button fastened so as to be exposed on the opening is not often undesirably unfastened.
Further, when the button fastened in the buttonhole is pulled in the longitudinal direction of the buttonhole, a thread for fixing the button in the second element contacts the edge of the buttonhole. At this time, the reinforcing member extending interiorly of the end of the buttonhole is deformed toward the end of the buttonhole. As a result, the buttonhole 10 increases the exposed size by a certain amount in the longitudinal direction so that the reinforcing member functions as a cushion to release the force applied to the first element. Also, when the button is pulled in the longitudinal direction, there is generated a force to the reinforcing member in the direction of second element. Therefore, bending and deformation of the first element can be prevented. Also, the rending of the buttonhole due to the contact of the thread to the end of the buttonhole body can be prevented.
Moreover, when the first element and the reinforcing member are made to have a different design or color, various ornamental articles can be provided in combination with the design and the color of the button.
The buttonhole of the present invention can be utilized in various articles using a button as a fastening tool such as clothes, underwear, emblems, buckles, pockets and bags.